


I'll protect you.

by Jocie13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Cute, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Fluff, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Microfic, Pocket John, Possessive Sherlock, Protective Sherlock, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Shrinking, Size Kink, Stripping, Top Sherlock, Vulnerable John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocie13/pseuds/Jocie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a fic where something happens to john leaving him small and defenseless while Sherlock has to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. surprise

**Author's Note:**

> warning fluff.

Sherlock walked up the stairs to the apartment he threw the door open

"John. "

He called no answer.

"John I know you're here answer me."

Still nothing not a word.

Sherlock grunted and made his way to the table where there was a fresh pot of tea with an UN eaten piece of toast.

"John?"

Sherlock questioned.

John never left his tea and toast something was wrong.

Sherlock checked all the rooms nothing he couldn't find any one and no sign of a struggle. Sherlock went back to the tea he could have sworn he saw something move and Sherlock wasn't the kind of person to be wrong.

He swore he saw something move behind the tea pot .

he walked up and picked up the tea pot revealing a trembling John who backed up quickly and tried to run

"John ?Hey slow down its me Sherlock ."

That didn't help John ran faster yelping when Sherlock set his hand down blocking his way.

John fell on his butt shaking and backing up to the wall "John what happened?"

Sherlock asked reaching toward him.

John flinched and Sherlock stopped moving his hand.

"John it's me I'm not going to hurt you"

"B-but you m-might ex-e experiment on me "

"John never you're my friend I won't hurt you "

"D-don't lie t-to me" John said standing up

"I'm not lying I know you're scared this is a scary situation but I will never hurt you "

John was walking towards Sherlock "Pr-promise? "

"Promise now any idea how this happened?"

"Actually no I was standing here making something to eat when I blacked out and woke up like this "

Sherlock zoned out putting his hands under his chin going into deep thought.

"Sherlock !"John tried to call but nothing he walked up and tried to pull on Sherlock jacket leaning to far forward and slipping.

John screamed and closed his eyes tightly opening them when he didn't die he realized he was in Sherlocks hand .

Sherlock lifted him back to the counter.

"Try not to kill yourself John I'm very fond of your friendship"

John straightened his jacket and cleared his throat "Thank you "

Sherlock just stared at John "This is impossible John" he said lifting John to eye level and examining him

"Sherlock put me down please"

Sherlock ignored him"yet I'm looking at you like this "

"Sherlock for God sakes stop examining me and put me down" John said shaking

"I'm sorry John " Sherlock said

"It's okay" John said straightening his jacket

"You know you don't have to be nervous"

"I'm not nervous"

"Yes you are you always fix your jacket when you're nervous John "

"Oh um well of course I'm nervous how can I not be Sherlock"


	2. Hope breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john gets taken oh no. Will Sherlock ever show up?

The truth was Sherlock was frustrated at the situation not at John but he took it out on John. Not violently but by ignoring him and treating him like a pest. Which is exactly what John felt like.

In his current condition; he couldn't do anything by himself. Sherlock always had to help him with everything even the smallest and simplest task.

Sherlock didn't mean to snap at John but he did and now he felt terrible. He watched John cowar from him.

He had only wanted some tea and he didn't want to bother Sherlock. So he tried to do it himself but ended up spilling the tea all over, the tea cup to heavy to lift in his diminutive state.

Sherlock walked in tea dripping off the counter and sugar spilled everywhere

"John !! ,you could've asked" Sherlock slammed his fist down on the counter way to close for John's liking.

He stumbled backwards fear fling his eyes along with collecting tears

"John " Sherlock said as he reached towards John.

John flinched and backed away faster.

Sherlock retracted his hand "I'm sorry " Sherlock whispered but John still coward.

Sherlock walked out of the room into his leaving John to calm down. He cursed himself up and down for being so violent.

John sat there he really was the pest Sherlock treated him like it wasn't Sherlock fault of course ,but he wasn't helping. John realised he was never going to return to normal and neither would anything else.

Sherlock already had enough things to worry about without a three inch pest. John crawled off the counter with a make shift rope ladder.

John heard the door open he looked expecting Sherlock but it wasn't.

Moriarty grabbed John faster than he could think to scream.

Sherlock walked back out "John I'm really sorry I over reacted ,John?" He looked at the counter,tea cup still on its side but no John.

Sherlock immediately looked down scanning the floor "John!? "

No reply he dropped to hos knees and began searching "okay John this isn't funny where are you" still nothing Sherlock stood again.

Then the front door creaked open unlatched. Sherlock raced down the stairs "Mrs Hudson have you seen anyone come in "

"yes actually a nice gentlemen came to see you he just walked out actually "

"what kind of car was he in"

"well is was black that's all I know"

Sherlock burst out the door looking for the car he saw a black car speeding away he chased after it a short distance before it was completely gone Sherlock called Lestrade

"this is Sherlock John's been kidnapped I need you to run a plate number"

…"alright the number you gave us is another one of Moriarty`s cover vehicle the address is completely made up I'm sorry Sherlock "

"we have to find him"

         John's heart was pounding ferociously .

"Mr Watson I welcome you to my humbled abode"

"let me go"

"oh come on we haven't gotten comfortable yet "

"up never be comfortable with you Sherlock will find me"

"will he does he even want you"

"what ? Sherlock will come for me "

"we'll see as I remember he was mad at you it's probably a relief with you gone you're nothing but a pest to Sherlock and you know it"

John was speechless Moriarty was right he was just a pest Sherlock wouldn't come for him why should he

"don't be so sad John we're going to have a little fun"

"no! Don't touch me"

He took John to his basement it's was so creepy and dark. What is he planning on doing with me John wondered, more like feared.

For good reasons Moriarty didn't hold back everyday he came up with something more degrading then the last and it got worse he took pictures.

He could only imagine who he sending them to.

it had been two weeks and Sherlock still hadn't come any hope he had was now gone.

the dreams of Sherlock rushing in to save him then waking up in the small plastic cage by himself in till Moriarty thought of another way to torture him he didn't fight anymore it was helpless .

"what's wrong John you've lost all your spunk you aren't going to fight anymore?"

"No it's useless"

Moriarty put him back in the cage and left he had lost interest in his pet John assumed.

he didn't rejoice or even move he just lied there unmoving.

After that Moriarty stopped bringing him food and soon he ran out of water he was going to starve but maybe it was for the best .

after a week without food he lost what looked liked pounds to him but only a couple ounces to everyone else if they picked him up they probably wouldn't notice.

the dreams of any one saving him stopped after his hopes were completely crushed .

he laid down facing the wall back to the stairs he closed his eyes then he heard a creak on the stairs he didn't turn around just waited for it to end

"John !"Sherlock called

" no not again " yelled John

"these dreams are to painful you're not really here you're never coming"

"John I am here it's really me"

"Sherlock is never coming " John began to cry.

it broke Sherlocks heart he had searched for him all this time and those picture he got of John made him sicker but he never thought John would think he didn't care. then he thought back to the last day he saw him

"John I'm sorry I couldn't find you but I'm here now"

"Sherlock doesn't want me I am just a pest he's better off without me"John was trying to ignore the pain of this dream he couldn't let it trick him again to only wake up heartbroken from the umpteenth time.

Sherlock open the plastic container "I am Sherlock and I'll tell you he does want you I came for you"

"if you're Sherlock then let me ask you did you see those pictures"

his heart sank"yes John I saw them"

"Sherlock!!! It really is you "

"what convinced you"

"in my dreams you would have never seen those pictures" John cried as did Sherlock.

he put his hand in and John practically jumped into it

"Sherlock how did you find me"

"Moriarty he was done with you I guess"

"Sherlock how nice of you to come"

"Moriarty you are a dead man "

"relax Sherlock I didn't cause any actual harm"

"how about the starvation he has lost a lot of weight and he's probably dehydrated"

John didn't think any one would notice the weight loss

"he's alive correct?"

"That's beside the point you have to pay for the things you did to him"

"don't be a fool Sherlock leave while you have a choice " Moriarty pulled out a gun

"hear me I will stop you and I will kill you even if it means my death you will pay for doing this to John " Sherlock ran up the stairs and left the building John sitting in his pocket

"Sherlock?"

"What is it John?"

"Thank you"

"John no need for thanks you are important to me and I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner"

"no thank you for coming for me not giving up like I did I gave up on you and I'm sorry it's just the dreams were to painful the hope hurt so much Sherlock I'm-"

"John it's okay really I understand what it must have been like for you and I understand how fragile hope is just know John I'll always come for you no matter how long it takes I'll get there I promise "

"I promise to I'll never give up on you Sherlock "

    life went back to normal well the normalest it could except Sherlock never took his eyes off John. He would never let Moriarty around him again

"Sherlock I don't need to be watched 24-7 okay I can do things for myself "

"John I'm sorry but you know you can't I mean you couldn't even get off that table if there wasn't a ladder "

"yes I could "

"no John you couldn't "

"yes I can " John ran to the edge of the counter and swung himself over

"John!!!" Sherlock lunged forward but didn't feel John he looked around panicked he saw John clinging to the side his feet touching the drawers. Then he gripped the top and swung his feet down

"John I beg you stop before you get hurt "

but John wasn't listening his feet hit the cabinet doors and they swung out from under him he gripped tightly steading himself from there was a steady drop and John was starting to regret doing this his hung himself as far as his body would go then dropped

"John you idiot " Sherlock caught him "you could've killed yourself

"I would have been fine I'm sorry Sherlock it's horrible not being able to do things for yourself I feel so useless"

"you're not useless John and I'm sorry I've been hovering over you but the thought of Moriarty ever touching you again is horrifying "

"I'm with you on that " --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock woke up to the sound of very faint grunts he sat up and pushed himself out of bed and walked over to John's bed John tossed and turned Sherlock poked him "John what's wrong"

"Nothing just go back to bed"

"No what is it"he said poking him again this time John sat up major bed head

"Nothing I'll be fine "

"Oh come on John don't be so proud you can tell me"

"I was having nightmares okay that's all"

"What about"

"Nothing just let me sleep " John said throwing the blanket over him and laying back down .

then Sherlock slowly slid his hand under John and rolled him onto his open palm

"Sherlock bloody hell what are you doing"

"You know you can trust me right"

"Of course now what are you doing"

"You can tell me what's wrong"

"Fine if it'll get you off my back ,I had a night mare about the starvation and the torture "

"John I'm so sorry"

"Not your fault and I'm fine just let me get to sleep"

Sherlock walked towards the bed

"Where are you taking me Sherlock "

"To bed"

"My beds over there "

Sherlock got into his bed. John in his hand protecting him from the nightmares John flinched when Sherlock touched his head

"John you're so warm are you sick why didn't you tell me"

"It's nothing really just a bit of a fever I'll be fine really "

"John you're sick I need to get you some medicine "

Sherlock slipped on his coat and lowered John into the pocket

"Sherlock this isn't necessary put me back "

Sherlock ignored him and walked out the door John gave up and sighed stretching and laying back in his pocket he tensed up when he heard the bell on the door jingle

"Um excuse me " "Yes how May I help you"

"I need to know what would be best to give to a small child with a fever"

"How small"

"Very"

"Well this is probably the best you give them a tenth of a table spoon per pound twice day intill symptoms are gone"

"Thank you "

"No problem " she rung him up.

then he raced back

"Small child really"

"Well how else was I going to explain you now give me a second to think"

"Fine"

"Got it " Sherlock took out the needless sireing and put the appropriate dosage

"Now open up"

"Just do it quick this is embarrassing"

"No need to be embarrassed it's only me"

"Yuk that's disgusting"

"I'm sorry here have some tea"

"Thanks " John said beginning to cough

"Oh John I'm sorry"

"It's fine I'll be better soon"

"I hope"

John sat in Sherlocks hand and fell asleep arms dangling in between Sherlock fingers face pressed against his middle finger drooling on him Sherlock kept his hand still not daring to wake him he needed all the rest he could get and besides he couldn't stand to see John suffer .

John started thrashing in Sherlocks hand Sherlock rubbed his back trying to calm him John grabbed Sherlock finger latching on and finally relaxing Sherlock switched John into his other hand and John groaned a bit and clenched onto his finger mumbling "Shrlck top don't let me go"

"Never " Sherlock whispered running his finger in John's hair John sigh a smile spreading on his face John jumped out of sleep panting and gasping for air and Sherlock tried to calm him

"John slow down its okay"

"I I know I was just having another nightmare and I couldn't breath Sherlock?"

"Yes John"

"You you would never get rid of me would you"

"For God sakes John why on earth would you ever ask that I went through hell to get you back why would I ever want to get rid of you"

"Hell what do you mean"

"Nothing don't worry about just know I would never abandon you"

"No tell me what do you mean"

"John you don't need to worry about it "he said and set John down dumping him on the couch and walking away John began coughing uncontrollably

"I'm sorry Sherlock" he said in between coughs

"No John I'm sorry are you okay"

"Yeah " he managed before puking on the couch

"John!-"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'm so sorry" John said tears collecting in his eyes

"Calm down I was just worried about you screw the couch are you okay"

"I think so " John said catching his breath.

Sherlock picked John back up your temperature is rising "we need to cool you down" Sherlock got a cool damp rag and gently patted John's forehead

"That feels amazing "

Sherlock rubbed behind his neck John didn't even care about the dampness of his shirt

"John?"

"Yeah Sherlock"

"Are you really worried that I'll do something to you"

"Is that what you thought I meant earlier I just had a nightmare and was scared I was a burden I know you would never hurt me Sherlock I trust you with my life"

"Good because there is not a chance I would ever do anything to hurt you "

"Thank you Sherlock" John said then passed out falling over in Sherlocks hand unconscious

"John ! Wake up John"

John didn't move Sherlock splashed water on him nothing John was still breathing Sherlock could see the rise and fall of his chest which gave him some comfort Sherlock paced watching John never taking his eyes off of him .

John woke up Sherlock face only inches from him "Sherlock?"

"Oh John you're awake you passed out and scared me half to death are you alright"Sherlock said moving his face away

"Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy "

"Well don't try to stand you might fall"

"Yeah alright how long was I out"

"About four hours "

"Holy hell " John said rubbing his temples


	3. Cold and alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid Sherlock

"Sherlock" John cursed under his breath kicking at the dried dirt pacing through the grass for being a genius he really was stupid sometimes and his lack of observation was astounding considering his job relied on it.

"I can't believe he hasn't noticed"John sighed sitting down pulling out the extremely large blades of grass

"he'll come back for me he has to notice I'm missing " John rubbed his arm which was bruised from the fall out of Sherlock pocket when he leaned down to pick up something John had yelled but Sherlock kept walking.

when John looked around shoes stopped around him so he had jumped into the secluded grass luckily the traffic flow had slowed down considerably but day light was quickly fading and the night air had chilled he looked to the clouds which concerned him it would start raining soon.

Meanwhile Sherlock had finally entered the flat

"John wake up we're home" Sherlock said reaching into his pocket but found it empty "John!"Sherlock frantically patted all his pockets

"empty" he swore throwing his coat back on running down the stairs coat flaring behind him he couldn't let anything happen to him this was all his fault he thought marching down the streets retracing every step and watching carefully then a rain dropped splattered on his cheek .

"oh no" he has to be safe Sherlock scanned the ground faster as it began to down pour he was soaked he couldn't imagine how John was holding up and he hated himself for it

"stupid "he cursed at himself willing away a tear even know you would never be able to tell with all this rain.

         John decided he had to get to higher ground he ran back towards the street maybe he could find his way back.

his feet sank in the mud filling his shoes and making walking the most tedious task at one moment he sank all the way to his knees.

 he grabbed a flower and yanked himself till he popped out fave landing in mud

"bloody hell" he said wiping as much mud off of him as he could then he finally made it to the street and leaned against the street lamp which now flickered annoyingly above his head.

he was almost drowning from the rain as he stepped out onto the side walk to see where he was a man sped right past him almost stepping on him he fell back on his butt shaking he stood and yelled with all the courage he could muster

"oi watch it you big oaf" even know he would never hear him he didn't care he straightened his jacket and wiped more mud off his jacket he stepped forward walking into the street the street was familiar but not enough he would be able to find his way back.

he sat on the curb head resting in his hands he sighed and watched the streets fill with water at least he was safe at the moment he thought.

a car sped by causing a wave of water which washed him off the curb .

he coughed and spluttered being carried by the current of the street drain he panicked nothing to grab on to he slipped into the grate. he grabbed the metal bar and held on water poring over him his grip was weak and the bar was slippery. he held on with both hands intill one slipped.

he shouted and frantically reached for it again holding on for dear life all while coughing from water pouring from every where he couldn't take a breath he looked down feet dangling what seemed like hundreds of feet so much farther then the cabinet door and even then he had Sherlock to catch this time he wouldn't be so lucky.

his hand slipped again and this time he yelled for Sherlock

"Sherlock helped " he screamed at the top of his lungs intill his throat hurt it got darker he could barely see the light had just disappeared he tried to look up grip loosening but water pounded his face

"John?" Sherlock called

"Sherlock"John yelled once more his arm giving out he slipped screaming eyes clenched shut the falling sensation had stopped a lot sooner then he expected when he peeled his eyes open he saw a soaking wet Sherlock who had seemed to have just stopped crying eyes puffy and red nose running either he was crying or he had the worst allergies John had seen.

Sherlock brought him close

"thank you" John said .

sherlock's eyes were still full of sadness and he apologized and held John out of the rain walking back home depositing John by the fire place with his arm chair and fresh clothes.

Sherlock walked back to his room.

John assumed he was getting changed too so he sat in his armchair and waited half an hour later John was concerned Sherlock had been deathly quite so John got down from the fire place making his way to sherlocks room keeping to the walls in case Sherlock decided to come out .

John pounded on the door no answer the shoved him self under the door Sherlock laid still on the ground eyes wide open and bloodshot sleeve pulled up needle next to him on the ground

"Sherlock!" John screamed in horror as ran to him and felt his pulse looking into his eyes "Sherlock please stay with me don't go don't leave me you can't go anywhere I won't follow "

he said tears leaking out he saw tears forming in Sherlocks eyes.

he pulled out his phone and called the ambulance and lestrade who showed up quickly .

John sat with Sherlock until the ambulance showed up and then John crawled into his pocket and rocked back and forth covering his ears trying to block out all the noise

"please Sherlock don't die" he begged he kept his hand near Sherlock but eventually he was dropped to the floor as they took Sherlock coat off .

lestrade found him and sat in the waiting room for hours before they got any word back then the doctor walked up addressing lestrade

"he's stable weak but stable you can visit him now"

"Thank you" they rushed through the halls to his room.

he looked dead John noticed as he starred at him he hated seeing him like that so weak and fragile he just looked dead that's the only way he describe him it made John want to puke everything hurt inside of him he wanted Sherlock to talk to him even yell at him anything

,he wanted him to sit up and walk out with him just like normal but Sherlock didn't move not for a second the only sign of life was the rise and fall in his chest.

he wanted to feel Sherlock's heart beat.

for him it wouldn't be real till he did.

Greg set him on Sherlock's chest he listened to his heart how weak it sounded he cried again and walked up to his face laying his hand on his chin he begged him to wake up

"Sherlock " John cried out after awhile mycroft showed up and all his doctors took over and John was safe to stay with him .

John listened to the steady pulse of the heart rate monitor it didn't bring much relief he just sat there staring mycroft and lestrade both tried to get him to sleep or eat but he refused

John sat waiting when suddenly he felt something wrap around him he looked up Sherlock's eyes were open looking at him his hand wrapped around John tears pricked at his eyes

"John "Sherlock called

"yes Sherlock I'm here"

Sherlock held John to his chest

"you jerk "John suddenly fought Sherlock pushing him away

"I'm so sorry "Sherlock said

"no this can't be fixed with a simple sorry Sherlock you almost bloody killed yourself and why" 

"I-I thought it was best I"

"No stop right there no matter how much you mess up suicide is not the answer"

"But you almost died John and it was my fault"Sherlock's heart moniter sped up quickly

"Sherlock please calm down this isn't good for you"

"No John I want you to understand how I feel I almost killed you John I'll never trust myself again "

"Well if you're going to kill yourself I'll repeat myself where ever you go I'll follow you die I die Sherlock you can't leave me again ever "

"John" Sherlock said not knowing what else to say Sherlock wrapped his hand tight around John and sat up holding him to his chest "thank you"

"If you to are done Sherlock you are free to go home but if our pull another stunt like this bother I'm afraid I'll have you institualized "

mycroft dropped them back off at the flat

"John I am really sorry about dropping you"

"Lets never talk about it again I forgive you Sherlock I think I've made it perfectly clear"

"Yes you have"


	4. Near death love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh for the love of christ just kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning sex scene after the dashes you have been warned.

John woke up not in his bed. He felt the surface under his body move rhythmically.

John peeled his eyes open he saw Sherlock asleep. He tried to stand but Sherlock hand had him pinned.

"Sherlock" John yelled.

Finally Sherlock sat up dropping John in his lap.

"Sherlock" John cursed.

"Oh sorry John." Sherlock said picking him back up.

"So care to explain why you brought me over here?"

"You don't remember John? You were yelling my name in your sleep you were in great distress so I picked you up and brought you to my bed. You calmed in my hand immediately so I didn't wake you. I guess I forgot you were on me. "

" Oh well sorry to have waken you."

"It's completely fine John." Sherlock set John on his bed side table then left the room.

John stood angered Sherlock would leave him there. Thirty minutes later when John had all but given up hop Sherlock would come back he had done just that.

Sherlock carried in some breakfast him and John ate in silence. John I have a case today would you like to come with me ? "

"Yes anything to get out for a while."

         They arrived to the crime scene John in Sherlocks pocket and lestrade waiting for them.

"Right through there Sherlock. Sorry I can't be more help but I have to go."

"You aren't that much help normally." Sherlock uttered to himself.

John sat in the detectives pocket.

Sherlock wouldn't bother taking him out for a while he was stuck in thought.When suddenly Sherlock fell forward.

John let out a scream and Sherlocks weight pinned down John's legs. John yelped in pain.

Then Sherlock was rolled over and John was pulled out of his pocket . "

Moriarty. What did you do to Sherlock?"

"Oh John he's only unconscious. No worries. Now your turn." When John woke up he was naked arms and legs tied up behind him he was dangling over the floor what seemed like three hundred feet. John looked around nervously.

Sherlock was still unconscious tied up in a chair.

"Sherlock" John yelled as his ropes were breaking dropping a little towards the ground. Sherlock didn't move John was a goner. He closed his eyes and tears started falling.

"John?" Sherlock asked. Pulling at his restraints .

" Sherlock " John called .

Sherlocks head snapped up and searched for John. "John are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sherlock but these ropes aren't holding up so well."

Sherlock struggled to loosen his restraints when another part of John's ropes broke and John clenched his eyes shut.

Sherlock now panicked. "Thank you Sherlock."

"John it's okay I'm figure this out."

"No Sherlock you won't not this time. Thank you for this adventure. All of it good and bad Sherlock you were my best friend and well Sherlock I-I love you." Johns last rope snapped and he plummeted.

Sherlock tilted his chair and fell backwards.

John bounced on Sherlocks chest.

"John" Sherlock questioned looking at Johns unmoving body .

The chair was broken and Sherlock pulled his hand forward grabbing John and hugging him the best he could tears dripping onto John.

John pushed away . And Sherlock pulled him back looking at John.

"Sherlock? Am I dead?" John asked.

"I sure hope not." Sherlock said hugging John again.

"Sherlock!" John yelled. "I haven't got any clothes."

"Oh sorry ." Sherlock said pulling him away "did you mean it."

Sherlock asked John blushing slightly.

"Mean what?"

"You love me?"

Johns blush wasn't so subtle. "Um Sherlock I - I do love you." Johns head fell embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"John don't be sorry. I um love you to." Sherlock said blush deepening.

John looked up at Sherlock in shock.

And Sherlock kissed John.

"Sherlock I still have no clothes." John said face turning crimson.

"Neither do I ."

John hadn't noticed intill now.

Sherlock pulled the sheet off a bed and wrapped it around himself John in his hand protecting him and hiding him the best he could.

Sherlock made it home and walked to his room setting John on his bed side table and sitting down on his bed.

"Sherlock? " John questioned though he didn't expect a response,while Sherlock was in deep thought sheet falling off.

John's face was on fire. He had just admitted his love to Sherlock and Sherlock said it back. John had no idea what to do.

"Yes John?" Sherlock asked getting down on his knees setting his chin on the night stand nose almost touching John.

"Um could I um have something to cover up with?" John said backing up trying to keep any decency he had.

"Oh of course." Sherlock handed John a little piece of sheet he ripped off. Sherlocks face still sat there and Sherlock mind wandered off.

John couldn't figure out how to handle this he really was in love with Sherlock but Sherlock couldn't love the same way could he?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John decided to test it he walked up to Sherlock and kissed his mouth.

Sherlocks lips twitched as he pulled away hand touching the spot in shock John looked down at his feet and Sherlock smiled.

"John why did you do that?"

"Because Sherlock Holmes I meant what I said I love you and I wanted to know how you would react." John looked so nervous,vulnerable and breakable.

Sherlock didn't hesitate kissing him back. Sherlock over estimated John strength though and set my falling on his butt.

When John stood back up Sherlock firmly placed a hand behind him and kissed more gently.

John's whole body felt the kiss.

Sherlock noticed as John twitched ever so slightly under the sheet.

"Sherlock stop." John protested pushing away to no avail he was trapped.

And Sherlock just smiled rubbing his nose down John's chest.

"Sherlock please." John pleaded.

Sherlocks other hand pulled John's sheet away from his body.

"Sherlock. " John yelled in surprise he tried desperately to cover himself but he was pinned between Sherlock hand and face.

Sherlock kissed him again and John shuddered .

"John." Sherlock whispered.

John could feel Sherlock voice.

Sherlock liked John's small whimpers and half heart pleads. The fact was he liked John being totally his. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Sherlock stated sticking his tongue out and prodding John's penis.

John almost melted he fell to his knees and leaned his head on Sherlocks chin.

Sherlock moved his hand from behind John and pushed him back against the table restraining John with one hand. Sherlock gently repeated licking up and down as John struggled and twitched under his hand even though he never actually protested.

John was turned on and over heating when Sherlock got up nude and walked out hard. John never thought of Sherlock as a sexual person but John was proven wrong to his pleasure.

Sherlock returned and sat down on the bed fondling himself as he watched John struggle to his feet fully erect and make his way to the bed. Sherlock picked up John as soon as he could reach him and turned John over. And licked down his arse John shuddered and Sherlock had never been so turned on.

He revealed why he had left he pulled out a cotton bud and lubricant.

John now fully struggled but Sherlock barely felt the protest.

Sherlock knew John was ill at ease so he ran his finger down John's spine and calmed him. Sherlock lubricated the cotton bud and pushed it against John's ease hole.

John squirmed but Sherlock pressed harder John yet out a yelp as soon as it popped inside him Sherlock pulled and pushed John's breathing became ragged he couldn't take much more.

Sherlock pulled the cotton bud out and brought John to his face sucking him gently, while working on his own erect cock. Which was already dripping.

John arched and gave out falling limply in Sherlocks hand. John looked down to see Sherlock trying to relieve himself. John crawled to the edge of Sherlocks hand and dropped down. His eyes were wide as he looked at the fully erect cock that stood taller than him.

He walked up and placed a hand on it .

Sherlock eyes snapped open and John pressed himself to Sherlock and tried to help he might have not known but he was helping tremendously Sherlock was almost there he wrapped his hand around his cock and John pressing John with almost unbearable pressure and rubbed up and down.

When Sherlock released John was caught in the fire so to say. His body was plastered with hot sticky cum. Sherlock lay panting with John on his chest in the same position.


	5. Tests

You know bother we could always run some tests on John."

"You're not turning John into some kind of science experiment mycroft."

"I'm just saying we might be able to turn him back. But why am I asking you? It's John's choice after all."

"Mycroft if you hurt him I swear."

"Don't be so cynical I wouldn't hurt John." 

Sherlock looked over to john on the table and sighed. The two brothers stood and walked over to him. Sherlock stayed stiff completely uncomfortable.

"John I have a proposal."

"That can't be good ."

Mycroft sighed. "Well I have a team very advanced doctors. I was wondering if you would be willing to under go some tests to see if we could fix you."

"No."

"What why?"

"What's in it for you ."

"Medical advancements."

Sherlock let out a deep breath he had been holding. Instill he looked at John who now seemed to be contemplating the idea.

"I don't know. Sherlock what do you think?"

Sherlock felt bad he didn't know what to say he knew how much John wanted to be back to normal but he also felt this would be dangerous.

"John this is your decision if you feel the risk is worth it the go for it."His words lacked moral support they almost always did. Only facts cold and clear facts.

"Alright mycroft let's do this."

Sherlock heart fell a little but his expression stayed cold.

        Two days later John was transported to a secret facility far away. John was so nervous and Sherlock wouldn't even come with him.

"Boring." Was all Sherlock said to John. That was sherlocks goodbye to John. They hooked him up to all these different machines that were made just for him. John wondered how long mycroft had been planning this. One week John had been hooked up these machines and Sherlock hadn't come once. John hated him sometimes.

Sherlock stayed away as much as he could only coming when John was asleep he had to fight the urge to take him away.

John wasn't doing well after three weeks his skin had paled and he lost weight. John looked like he was dying his face looked sickly and concaved.

Sherlock was starting to get get angry with mycroft.

"Fatcroft you promised nothing would happen to him."

"Settle down brother he's still alive isn't he?" Those words the same as Moriarty's. Sherlock pushed mycroft over tackling him to the floor.

"You either find a cure or let him go." Sherlock said getting up and walking over to the one way mirror. He looked over at John who stared off at nothing.

"You should go talk to him. He misses you terribly and he asks about you twenty four.   seven ."

"I can't mycroft if I did I wouldn't be able to leave without him."

"Sherlock we both know you have more self control than that. It's been long enough it's not fair to him that you get to see him and he doesn't get to see you."

Sherlock opened the door without answering mycroft. Sherlock kept his eyes on John clicking the door shut behind him.

John's eyes darted over to him. "Sherlock?"

"Yeah John."

John looked happy then his face twisted in anger. "I've been here for God knows how long and just know you come I'm sorry that my life is boring but you could have at least came once."

"I've come many times John but I couldn't Will myself to come in."

Sherlock Holmes was breaking down he showed his concern on his sleeve. "You're not boring John I - I am so sorry I wasn't here but I would have kidnapped you and I wanted this to be your choice it is fair for me to decide."

"Your an idiot Sherlock I hope you know that." John said with a smile.

Sherlock smiled back.

        Sherlock stayed till John was asleep. He slid his hand under John and lifted him the wires were still attached onto his body Sherlock resisted the urge to rip them all off. He set back down slowly. Sherlock got up and left quickly.

" brother dear he will be alright."

"You better hope."

Sherlock went home and sat in John's chair which was much to big for him now. The flat was so empty. Somber was the only word Sherlock could use to describe it. He had to get John back.

"Mycroft." Sherlock demanded through the phone.

"What is it Sherlock."

"Have you found anything?"

"Yes we've isolated the compound that caused this but we still don't know how to reverse it."

"Since you've got it can't John come home?"

"Miss him too much brother?"

"Is that a yes or no."

"Always so clean cut with you. "

"Mycroft." Sherlock growled

"yes Sherlock come get him tomorrow." Sherlock heart raced he cleaned up the whole house in excitement. Sherlock didn't sleep the whole night.

           First thing in the morning Sherlock was out the door he didn't atop to greet mycroft he just walked straight into the room where John was. John was awake but just barely he smiled up at Sherlock.

John tried to stand but his muscles were weak and fell into Sherlock close hand.

"We'll have to work on that." Sherlock stated John looked much more like himself without all those wires. Sherlock left with John without talking to mycroft. The flat was much brighter and fuller. The rehabilitation was slow but Sherlock liked the time together though he would never admit it.


	6. stripping challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute stripping challenge

John woke up tumbling off of the bed. He sat up heart racing from the plummet to the floor. When his head finally stopped spinning he stood and looked up at the mountainous bed.

John sighed and resigned to staying on the floor until Sherlock woke up. Which luckily for John didn't take long. That luck was quickly turned around when Sherlock stood his full height towering over John. John didn't like seeing his height from this angle and was terrified.

Rationally John knew Sherlock would never hurt him. At least not on purpose but Sherlock didn't even seem to notice John.

Sherlock stepped forward seemingly half asleep.

Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks when he he heard John scream. Sherlock looked to the floor in front of him and stepped back. The fabric of sherlocks sheet uncovered John just inches from him.

"John are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sherlock asked quickly with panic.

"I-I'm fine." John stuttered frantically. His eyes were wide with fear and Sherlock crouched down hoping to look less intimidating.

Sherlock knew he was tall compared to John before but now he must be monstrous.

John's breaths slowed as his heart rate slowed down.

Without warning Sherlock plucked John from the floor.

John's body was pinched in between Sherlock fingers as Sherlock stood back up.

John went dizzy. "Oi, a little warning next time."

"Sorry John didn't want to just leave you on the floor."

John tried to cross his arms but failed still in Sherlocks grasp.

Sherlock walked to the kitchen and kissed John's face before setting him on the table. John's face flashed red Sherlock wasn't usually this intimate unless an established intimate moment was set.

John appreciated this comfort after he morning he had. Sherlock actually was very caring when he actually liked you. And John loved the fact that Sherlock only really liked him. There was something amazing about being loved by someone who thought love was a disadvantage.

John watched Sherlock as he walked through the kitchen with a sheet hanging around him.

"Like what you see?" Sherlock questioned causing John to blush.

Sherlock loved seeing John flustered and blushing especially when he caused it.

Knowing he had been caught starring he admitted defeat. "Well when you go around in nothing but a bloody sheet how can I focus on anything else?"

Sherlocks face went red this time and he smiled bringing John some tea.

Sherlock "accidentally" dropped his sheet. John looked mouth agape as Sherlock turned around and bent over to pick it up.

John knew Sherlock was challenging him when Sherlock starred back looking accomplished as if he had just won.

John was game for a little challenge. He pulled off his shirt. " is it a little warm in here ?"

Sherlocks eyebrows went up eyes examining John a small smile spread on Sherlocks lips as John fanned himself. As John stripped the rest of the way Sherlock got on his knees resting his chin on the table starring at John who was now in his red undies.

John walked up to Sherlocks face which was red as well. Sherlock bit his lip and sat back on his legs dropping the sheet once again. John smiled finally dropping his underwear.

Sherlock picked him up and raced to the other room.

Later Lestrade walked in when Sherlock wouldn't answer his texts.

Lestrade saw the kitchen John's clothes abandoned and Sherlocks sheet discarded on the floor.

Lestrade sighed and turned around leaving as fast as possible.

"Did you hear that John?" Sherlock questioned looking up from John.

"No." John quickly replied


	7. quick chase

How has John gotten himself into this situation? Oh yeah Sherlock left him again.

While examining a body Sherlock had zoned out following clues leaving John alone with the body.

After Sherlock left the room a new set of shoes entered. John quickly hid as the killer entered from the window.

'Had he been on the balcony the whole time ?' John wondered.

The killer quietly walked towards the door. John reacting quicker than he could think dashed after him grabbing onto his shoe laces. The killer left none the wiser.

"God damn it Sherlock." John cursed holding onto the laces for dear life. John could only hope Sherlock could find the killer in time or John might be his next victim.

Sherlock re-entered the room moments later. "Come on John I've already solved it I can't believe Lestrade couldn't figure it out it was so simple." Sherlock scanned the floor for John and realised the door was a jar.

"John!" Sherlock called but got no reply.

The killer walked on no idea of John's presence. He tried to gather his thoughts he knew he couldn't go home if that detective was as good as he claimed he wouldn't be safe at home. Besides he had something else to take care of.

Sherlock didn't panic Sherlock couldn't panic he didn't have time to panic he had to find John. Walking quickly down the street Sherlock called Lestrade.

"it was the brother."

"How on earth could you know that?"

"He didn't have to break in he was invited for tea. The picture in the hall was turned over he couldn't stand to see his baby sister after killing her. His stabs showed remorse and he made sure to cover her almost like he was tucking her in. Should I go on?"

"No that's quite enough."

"Oh and do send some competent me after him. Now!"

"What's with the urgency?"

"He has John." Sherlock ended the call before another word could be said. He saw the police cars drive up minutes later as the pulled into the killers drive way.

"Idiots." Sherlock yelled walking out the doors.

"He wouldn't come here. It amazes me how little you actually, ...think?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I was digging into his personal life trying to find out where he's headed." Sherlock rubbed his temples "now go! He's still on the street if I figure out exactly where he's going I'll call Lestrade. GO!" Sherlock wasn't losing his patience no that had been gone since he walked into the crime scene.

Sherlock sifted through his address book page after page empty.

Sherlocks head pounded. "Calm down." He whispered to himself he had to keep his head clear.

"Of course." The date on the address book was from this year he had just bought it. There had to be an old one around Sherlock searched frantically.

All John could do was wait and hold on for dear life. If he could have just let go he would have a long time ago but with the risk of being stepped on too great he just held on. Surely Sherlock would come soon.

"Where are you?" Sherlock cursed looking through every drawer leaving them dumped on the floor.

"Ah ha!" Sherlock quickly scanned the addresses. Most off them were marked out.

This man had severe anger issues. Sherlock could tell from the pressure and randomness of his writing.

"Dammit." And John was with him but he wasn't the only one with anger issues if he hurt John. Sherlock growled.

Flipping through the pages faster and nearly wripped them out in frustration.

"Who would he go to ?" Sherlocks phone rang.

"What is it?"

"Any clues yet?"

"no not yet."

"The only thing I can't figure out is why he killed his little sister she had no money."

"obviously he's suffering a psychotic break caused by childhood trauma from his family." Sherlock slammed the address book down.

"That's it!“ Sherlock ended the call as abruptly as before and ran out hailing a cab.

The killer was already ahead off him.

John could get away from him if he wanted to but then where would he be? Stuck in cab where Sherlock could never find him crazy enough John was safest with the killer.

At least of he kept hidden.

When they got out John could tell something was wrong with the man. He slowed his pace considerably. His legs began to shake. He also yelled at people who weren't there. Great he was a mentally unstable murderer instead of a normal one .

The man forced his way inside the door.

Not his house John noted he also realised this meant another possible murder John had to do something but what?

The man stopped while in a violent argument with no one.

John jumped down from his shoe and tied the laces together. He heard someone running down the stairs

"Brian is that you? What's wrong?"An older women stood next to her husband.

Brain threw a picture down from the table next to him and it shattered next to John who had to jump back to dodge it.

"Brian what are you doing?" The father demanded.

"Me what about you?" He sound hurt .

He tried to step forward but fell on his face. He sat up and threw his shoes off .

John grabbed a piece of the broken glass from the picture.

Brian stood back up and pulled a knife out.

"What are you doing?" His mother said backing up.

"Paying you back." Before he could charge forward John shoved the piece of glass under his foot. He screamed in pain and his father dragged his mother into another room.

He looked down at John who nervously backed away

"what the?" He grabbed John by the leg holding him upside down

"put me down!" John yelled with more anger than fear.

He dropped John out of pure surprise.

John hit the floor rather hard.

"You did that?" He said pointing to the glass sticking out of his foot.

"Wait." John screamed before he wad picked up again this time in a tight fist he couldn't breath let alone move.

Just as John was about to pass out he heard Sherlock then the pressure fell away.

John woke up on the kitchen table naked first aid kit opens next to him when he looked up and screamed.

"Bloody hell Sherlock are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry" Sherlock said moving the magnificent glass from his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter. Hey guys I do RP if any one was interested I mainly do micro/macro . Comment if you want to :)


End file.
